Rock me
Letra y traducción Harry: ''' Do you remember summer '09? ------- ¿Recuerdas el verano del 2009? Wanna go back there every night, ------- Quiero volver allí cada noche Just can't lie, was the best time of my life, ------- Simplemente no puedo mentir, fué el mejor rato de mi vida Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, ------- Tumbado en la playa mientras el sol estallaba Playing this guitar by the fire too loud, ------- Tocando esta guitarra junto al fuego demasiado fuerte Oh my, my, they could never shut us down ------- Oh dios, dios nunca nos podrían callar '''Louis: I used to think that I was better alone, ------- Solía pensar que estaba mejor solo Why did I ever wanna let you go? ------- ¿Por qué quise alguna vez dejarte ir? Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea, ------- Bajo la luz de la luna mientras mirábamos el mar The words you whispered I will always believe ------- Las palabras que me susurraste que siempre creeré Chorus: I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care ------- Quiero que pises el pedal, heavy metal, muéstrame que te importa I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah -------Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah Liam: We were together summer '09, ------- Estuvimos juntos en el verano del 2009 Wanna roll back like pressing rewind, ------- Quiero retroceder dándole a rebobinar You were mine and we never said goodbye ------- Eras mía y nunca dijimos adiós Louis: I used to think that I was better alone, (better alone) ------- Solía pensar que estaba mejor solo (mejor solo) Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go) ------- ¿Por qué quise alguna vez dejarte ir? (dejarte ir) Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea, (stared at the sea) ------- Bajo la luz de la luna mientras mirábamos el mar (mirábamos el mar) The words you whispered I will always believe ------- Las palabras que me susurraste que siempre creeré All: I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care ------- Quiero que pises el pedal, heavy metal, muéstrame que te importa I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah -------Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah R-O-C-K me again, ------- S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez R-O-C-K me again, ------- S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez R-O-C-K me again, yeah ------- S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez, yeah I want you to R-O-C-K me again, ------- Quiero que me S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez R-O-C-K me again, ------- S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez R-O-C-K me again, yeah ------- S-A-C-U-D-A-S otra vez, yeah All: I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care ------- Quiero que pises el pedal, heavy metal, muéstrame que te importa I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah -------Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah All: I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, ------- Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care ------- Quiero que pises el pedal, heavy metal, muéstrame que te importa I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah -------Quiero que me sacudas, que me sacudas, que me sacudas, yeah Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de esta canción son: Dr. Luke, Allan Grigg, Sam Hollander,Peter Svensson y Cirkut. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Vídeos